Premeditated Fratricide
by JujuBird
Summary: Two sisters from Chicago with powers learn that Voldemort wants to get them, so they go to Hogwarts. I certainly hope it's better than it sounds. Pairings change throughout story.


**Hola. My name is Dangereuse-Penguin. Wait, you say, that is not the name of the author. Well duh. That is because I am the co-author. My sister and accomplice is the author who's name appears at the beginning of this story. Beware now-she changes her pen name all the time. We are both from Chicago. Our characters are very much American in their mannerisms and all that jazz, but they're _from_ America. Sorry if that sort of thing pains you. We do try. Oh, and our story starts in the Trio's fourth year, although that's pretty much irrelevant in this chapter.**

Julie gently squeezed the fresh lemon halves over the sautéed asparagus, hopping away from the skillet as it sizzled and sent droplets of hot juice all over her arms. Using a paper towel, she wiped it away, flinching at the minor burns. Her sister was suddenly at her side. Jess touched her pinkie finger to each of Julie's arms and a dim blue light blossomed. As she took it away, Julie's skin healed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two went back to cooking dinner. It was Mother's Day, and they had been forced to cook.

"Can it be sunny for _once_, Jess?"

"Why?"

"Because normal human beings like warmth and sunlight."

"Since when have we cared about normal human beings?"

"God! Just one freaking day!"

"Alright, alright, maybe tomorrow."

"Thank you," Julie muttered happily, opening the oven and checking on the roast. It was underdone. "Looks like the roast'll be broiled tonight," she announced as she glared at it and set it on fire. With another look she put it out.

"Dinner's ready!" Jess called. Her two younger brothers and parents slowly sat at the table, one by one. Their father, Pat, was a fit, middle-aged man with a warm smile. Their mother, Denise, was no-nonsense. With laughter lines and the look of fading beauty, she was still always quick to tease her daughters.

"I hope we don't get food poisoning," she remarked, taking some pasta.

"It would be Jessi's fault if you did, anyway," Julie commented.

"Yeah, yeah," Jess breathed. It began to rain gently outside. She cast a glance at her sister, as if to say, _See what you made me do? _

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" they both exclaimed, jumping up at the same time.

"No, really, it's no trouble," Julie said with a smile, maneuvering around her father's chair.

"Fine," Jess said, sitting back down in her seat. "It's probably Jimmy from next door again, stupid little..." Denise gave her a warning look. "What? He's always egging the car, toilet-papering our trees-"

"He is a menace," Pat commented, sipping his wine.

Julie, now at the front door, opened it and expected to see no one there. However, someone was there. A very tall, thin old man in dark robes with glinting half-moon spectacles stood smiling warmly. His white beard hung down to his waist.

"Hello…may I help you?" She asked politely, staring at the man's attire. Did he just come from a Dungeons and Dragons convention, or what?

"Good evening, young lady. I believe that you are the older sister-Julie?" His accent was distinctly British. Julie was startled. She looked him over again and raised an eyebrow. Great. A psycho-stalker was at her door.

"Um, yeah. Pardon me, but do I happen to know you?"

"No, not yet. Forgive my rudeness. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I need to speak with you and your sister right away."

"Look sir, I find it a bit odd that you actually know my name, seeing as how I have never met you before. What is this all about?"

He simply looked amused. "Have you ever wondered if there was anything else out there, in that huge world of ours? Something different…magical, even?"

Once again, she was surprised. "Perhaps," she said cautiously. "Why?"

"Well, what if I told you that I knew why your sister was able to heal your broken arm in ten seconds when you were eight. What if I told you, Miss Larse, that I know why you set things aflame when you become particularly annoyed, and why you never burn?"

"Would you please join us for dinner?"

"I'd be delighted." The old man beamed down at her as she showed him in.

"I'll get another place setting," Julie said as they approached the dining room. The entire family stared at the odd old man. Jess looked at Julie questioningly. She just gave her a knowing look and set a plate and silverware down at the table.

"Hey guys, this is Albus Dumbledore. He will be joining us this evening. I think that there are a few things that should be discussed…uh, Jessi and I should probably tell you something-"

"No, no, I really _don't _think they need to know about that!" Jessi interrupted, glaring at her sister.

"Jess, they have to know. Boys, go upstairs." The two skulked up to their rooms moodily, glancing back at the strange man seated at their table with curiosity.

"Mr. Dumbledore, maybe you should speak first," Julie invited, sitting next to him, across from her parents and sister. She looked at the polished wood, willing her parents not to freak out at whatever this 'Dumbledore' was going to say.

"I would like to begin with asking you all to please, excuse my intrusion, but this matter is very pressing. I suppose I should explain. Oh, this asparagus is delicious!"

Julie beamed. Jess rolled her eyes.

"But back to business. Your daughters are both very special, and possess talents that many people only dream of-"

"Oh, no. They're coming to our house now." Jess muttered.

"Pardon my daughter," Pat said, glancing at her, "But it's just that our girls are very talented and have been…well, stalked by many schools who want them."

"I am, in fact, the headmaster of a very prestigious school-"

"Hah! I knew it!"

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously again. "Ah, but you see, my school is very different. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England."

Pat and Denise gaped at the old man.

"Sir, the offer is very kind-" Denise began uneasily, edging toward the phone, in case she had to call the police.

"What sort of school, again?" Jess cut in, her eyes shining. Julie, too, looked enraptured.

"A magic school, my dear. You and your sister have been curiously neglected in the American Ministry of Magic schooling system. You should have begun your classes at age eleven."

"Sweet," Julie breathed.

"What is this nonsense?" Denise asked nervously. "There's no such thing as magic! I can't let my daughters go to some fake school in Europe. This is lunacy."

"Uh, Mom," Jess began nervously. "We have been keeping something from you." She received a blank stare.

"Yeah, this one's kind of a shocker," Julie laughed nervously. Raising a tentative hand, she ignited the napkin holder with her fingertips. Waving the flames away, she laughed again, this time with less enthusiasm. Her family was speechless.

Dumbledore just sat and smiled.

"Sorry," Jess said as she stood from her chair. Thinking of the saddest thing she could imagine, her whole family dying, she began to cry (if not forcedly). It began to pour outside. Thunder crashed. Lightning struck a tree in their neighbor's yard. Hastily, she wiped her eyes, and the storm stopped.

"What is all this?" Denise yelled.

"Yeah…about _that_ Mom…" Jess said, then trailed off.

"Er…Mr. Dumbledore! You seem to know about all this…you tell them." Dumbledore smiled serenely.

"Of course. You see, Mrs. Larse, your family is actually descended from an ancient, very powerful line of wizards, in Ireland. You weren't aware of this, because there hasn't been a witch or wizard born into your family in centuries. This, of course, only explains their magical abilities. What I cannot explain is their…special abilities with weather, healing, and fire. That is why I would like them to come to my school, because, you see, there is a very dark, very dangerous wizard on the rise in England…oh, he is no danger to you here, of course, not _yet,_ but he does know of your daughters…though his source is yet unknown, and it is _much_ safer for them in England, and they can learn more about themselves."

"Um…" Mr. Larse said. "I…we…_dangerous?_ To our family? Would this wizard come here?"

"Oh, undoubtedly. Your daughters would be powerful allies to him."

"Would he leave Mom and Dad and the boys alone if we went with you?" Julie asked.

"I believe he would. We would be sure that somehow he would find out you were at Hogwarts, where he cannot reach you." Jessi immediately got up and walked up the stairs.

"Jessica! Where are you going?" her mother called.

"To pack." she said simply, and continued on her way.

"We have not reached a decision yet!" Denise exclaimed.

"What's to decide, Mommy?" Julie asked, and followed Jessi. "You need to be kept safe, and we need to learn about-well, you know. Besides, I might accidentally spontaneously combust one day, and then where'll we be?"

**I know it's a bit short, at least by my standards, (This is Dangereuse-Penguin by the by, I do all the posting and revisions and A/Ns and stuff) and anticlimactic, but it _is_ the intro. Things get better from here, trust me. It'll be at least a few weeks before next post; we've got some revisions to do on the next chapter before we can get it up. (Or _I _can get it up, rather). **

**Anyways, review and let us know what you think. It's our first HP fic, but we've collaborated on some LotR stuff too. (see OCGAME for that, I'm on my sister's case to update already)**

**These A/Ns sounds extremely businesslike for me. Don't worry, I hope they'll be more laid back in the future. I'm a bit nervous, you know? **

**Okay, so REVIEW. Thanks.**

**D-P.**


End file.
